User talk:Zantam03
Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliffs Have you triedthis game ? I have the full version, it is really awesome and fun. You can build your own army in a fort during the Three Kingdoms. You can download it I think at Gamespot. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :No never played it, didn't even know it existed. Could be fun, but I'm currently occupied with FFXIII :-P --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :- Yeah, to my opinion its a great game, read their review (I know 6.6) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later, I'm at school right now -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :-Have you tried it now? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sun Ce Thanks man, now I can create an article on Sun Ce. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Talk Look at thisfight I had ;-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :omg how did that happen? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He's an ass, but imo he has a point with the ban-threat --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He is, this is why. ::#He creates an article thats not related to NBA ::#I warn him if he does it in the future he'll be banned. ::#He swears at me ::#I ban because he swore at me first (You banned me because all I said you were lazy of something) ::#I am right ::#Going to wikia is a coward's way out. could you help? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Help? You mean advice? Well, he's a dickhead, but when he first came to your Wiki and made an article, he just wanted to help. You should've been more friendly to him and not threaten him with a ban. When people are new, they make mistakes. Just ask him friendly to stop. I'd only ban him after the 3rd time of asking. And I think you should always stay relaxed. It's not always easy, but if you stay relaxed and he keeps saying bad things, then only he is to blame. That's not the case now. Don't get me wrong, he is an asshole, but I think if he goes to Wikia staff, they'll give him by far most of the blame, but I think they'll also talk to you a little. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Take a look at this. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So u gonna unban him now? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, already. Dunno what hes gonna do. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he's gone for good :-P -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::- maybe. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Template What code do you have to type to make my templates less wider like on this wiki? I still having these kind of problems with the freaken codes. Yukimura Sanada 12:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I locked the width of this Wiki at 1024px. I don't know the code for it though, try asking on community.wikia. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Zhen Luo Isn't her name Zhen Luo? *o*? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, Zhen Ji's real name is not known. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Poll I told you my poll was a bit cooler. 20 people already! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) - No, yesterday there were only 4 though. People vote in it because we have more visitors because we're finally spotlighted (haven't you noticed the new contributors?) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Could I edit the quote and battle template? I'm gonna fix some stuff. Not changing it. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :What needs to be fixed about them? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Timeline What mistake did I do on Timeline? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :You added info on Chen Gong and others behind their name instead of below it. Also, please add dates and everything. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Do you know what a sitenotice is? I can create it for you. A sitenotice will be above the top of the page. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I've been thinking about adding one, but I don't really know what to put in it really --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Old wiki Since the other Three Kingdoms wiki (which I believe is trashed) is gone. Could I copy of bring the content they have there (some)? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't think they have anything that could be of use to us, actually - what did you had in mind? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe not. :-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) AD/CE? I realised that throughout the wiki both AD and Ce are used, should we just leave it, or should we opt towards one? Mr Zurkon 11:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ye opt towards one. Where did you see CE? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Koei Wiki Since Koei Wiki is nice enough to add your wiki as an affliate (Your wiki is not gaming), why don't you add them as an affliate as well? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Spotlight Here it is: Knighrez(Talk) 14:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not bad :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Facebook I was wondering do you have a facebook acount? Yukimura Sanada 11:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep I have one -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cool whats your name? Mine is zizi dbest Yukimura Sanada 11:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Joost Boddéus --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome message This welcome message should be right, you wanna use it? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin You think you can handle this wiki on your own when it reaches 500 articles? I ask on wikia about getting rights here, could I? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to have another admin, but sorry, I don't think you're the right man for the job. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::At least I asked.... How am I not right though? To my opinion it is extremely hard to become a admin. There are so many specific rules and layouts. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well you're always allowed to ask of course. The good thing is that you're active and dedicated and you seem to really want it. I know there are a lot of rules and the layout guide is rather big (though I think much of the layout speaks for itself), but you don't have to know every single rule. Instead, just use the page when needed. But I also saw how you handled XtotheZ on NBA Wiki. That was very unprofessional. You threaten him with a ban when he (at that point) still had the intention of helping out. Just recently there was a guy here who copied from Wikipedia and you told him he should stop "else the admin will ban you!" Don't say such things man... Using the word ban so quickly, contributors will feel "scared" or "threatened". I also saw XtotheZ said something like you wanting to be an admin "just for the sake of being admin". I don't know if this is true, but that's not the kinda of admin I'm looking for. And last but not least, I want someone who really knows a lot about the period. You gotta be able to spot the right from the wrong. And, of course, not make too many errors yourself. Basically, the admin too should be a reliable source of information for the 3K period. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, The last time you banned me it really got on my nerves, thats why I think I should be rougher, but I'm a newbie too and handling XtotheZ was my first time. I'm just learning and I don't want to be an admin for the sake. When I was the admin on NBA wiki, I delete articles that weren't correct and reverted vandalism that was unspotted for 4 days! and I added categories and fixed the skin. So you can't say I wan't to be one just to be one. ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess it's fair to give you a straight 'yes' or 'no' on this. The answer is 'no'. Sorry. Various reasons, but the main one is that you yourself are not a reliable source of information for the 3K period. Let's say I'm going on vacation this summer for about 3 weeks. New contributors come and they write all kinds of stuff. I think you can't handle that. You won't be able to distinguish the right from the wrong and the fact from the fiction. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well. I gotta tell you. There will be very few admin here. I mean they need have a collection like what you have. :-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm seriously fed up of critism about me. What do you mean I'm not a 'reliable source'? for example? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm only saying why I don't think you're the right man for the job. You can see this as criticism or advice. ::::::As for 'reliable source'... I explained that quite well in my previous post I think. If I'm not here for a couple of weeks and you're supposed to run things here, I don't think you can handle it. When somebody writes a bio of, for example, Kong Rong, can you spot the fiction? Can you spot the errors? I don't think so. If somebody asks you: why did Yuan Shu call Shao the family slave? What was Dou Wu's mistake in his eunuch campaign? Who were the other Dong Zhuo conspirators? I think you can't answer these answers, but these are questions you can expect. ::::::Anyway, I'm in a good mood today, so if you think you can handle this, I'm willing to give you a try-out period. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Try me, cause I'm thinking about buying SGZ!--'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::There you go. Good luck. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::THANK YOU : I'll try my best.--'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Shouldn't the main page be protected? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) No, not if you want a spotlight place --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but were already spotlighted. You think they'll 'unspotlight' us? Just because the main page is protected --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't know and don't wanna find out. The spotlight has been a great help so far so I wanna keep it. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll stick with you --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Template Check out this template I created ! I think its great! If your guessing what I'm doing I'm trying to prove that I am worth being an admin. P.S.: woops! accidently named it Shu --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Move the template to People of Wei 'and supress the redirect. then I can create an new template. :-) --'Knighrez(Talk) 11:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Knightrez I don't mean to be rude but anyone can make that. And wasn't this something that you, and only you have always been asking for? This is very similar to the Wikipedia table (you get all your ideas from Wikipedia don't you?). Anyway, creating tables is nice but not required if you wanna become an admin. See my previous post about this to see what is. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel insulted now :-( ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 01:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to insult you, but creating templates is just not the way. It's nice if you can, of course, but then again, there's always community.wikia. Know more about the period and you're pretty much guaranteed an admin post. Imo it just looks bad if newbies come here and they ask you a question and you simply don't know the answer or give an incorrect answer. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh well... I guess it looks better than the table I'm currently using. With some small edits (smaller border, brighter blue) its a fine table. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I got a better idea, I'll write on my page: I am a Romance of the Three Kingdoms expert, you can only ask me about RoTK, if its about SGZ, please ask Zantam03. :::::I think thats a better idea. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't know man.. we often disagree on things. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll change, what do you wan't me to agree to :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I can already sense it. You dislike me don't you? your ignoring bit. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::eh..? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Come on man, when I asked you about facebook, you simply ignored me, but when Yuki asked you replied and the helpful welcome message I created and showed you. the way your are to me. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since I gave it to Yuki (right here on my talkpage, in public) you have your answer too right? I gave Yuki my FB because he gave me his. On the other hand, you never shared any personal info so why should I? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I asked and you simply didn't reply, so how would I know when to give you my facebook? About the admin stuff, the conversation ended. That makes me feel disliked or untrusted. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::1) If I'm not sure if I should make you admin or not, should I always reply fast or be given some time to think? If I take my time, that means the conversation has ended? 2) You think too much 3) You're making this way too personal. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::At least you should've said: let me think about. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ' ::::::Given your reaction I guess I should've. --'Zantam03' '(Talk)' 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) About your template. If it's used on the Wei Forces page it should be open. If it will ever be used on the bottom of a character page, it should be closed though. Do you know how to fix this? ---'Zantam03' '(Talk)' 19:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope --'Knighrez(Talk) 03:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's just too bad --''Zantam03'' ''(Talk)'' 09:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::My wiki is in a desperate situation. It has 218 articles and there are no visitors contributing. It is worse than Yuki's wiki. Got any ideas, cause I ain't got nothing. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 13:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll have a look --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Border Do you know how to add a border around my templates on my wiki's main page? and is it ok if I add information on a page that it's already on this wiki (like the one I did on Cao Pi) Yukimura Sanada 13:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :A border is added with, for example style="border: solid #Black 1px". This adds a 1 pixel border of black colour. And what you did with Cao Pi... ehm, nah.. it's just a copy, like you said. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK thanks. Yukimura Sanada 14:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Song Listen to this song. I think it rocks! I'm just letting you know I'm a music freak. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's Green Day isn't it? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I got most of their albums. I think the greatest musicians of all time are'' the Beatles. They are geniuses. Here is George Harrison's greatest song: Here Comes the Sun --'Knighrez(Talk) 14:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Fun track, but not really my kinda thing though. I'm more into Enigma, ever heard of it? this is a pretty good track and they're famous for this one. --''Zantam03'' ''(Talk)'' 15:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not bad. Ive never heard of it though. Is it European? I also prefer this song the BEST of the BEST. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 15:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea it's Romanian. Great music and very relaxing and inspiring imo. You like the 60's and 70's I guess? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you want to hear more, you can go to my favorite songs on my page. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 02:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I like it! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It's not really my kinda music man... --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you'll like http://www.amclassical.com/mp3/amclassical_bon_sonata_in_g_minor_mvt_1.mp3 this. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :±I don't really have a wide variety of music I listen to. Usually it's just Enigma and another track here and there. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Gotchya.I like a wide variety of music, but I hate rap, techno, and punk. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup hip-hop is crap, techno can be ok though. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Bentley I was just wondering. are you a Bentley fan? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 06:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, not really into cars tbh ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Template What can I do so the the Images on the main page can change daily automatically? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 06:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have a look at my templates and main page. Basically make a template called Featured Image and for every picture you want to be in your daily cycle you make a new subpage (Featured Image/1, Featured Image/2, etc). Finished with that? Then copy the cyclesystem from my mainpage. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Automobile Wiki Check out the new changes at Automobile Wiki . I customized myself. :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job! Looks nice. Btw, if you still wanna change to autopedia, you can ask the Wikia staff to change it. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ive asked and they seem like they don't respond. :-( --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::When did you ask? They take their time though.. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::One month ago. I'm just wondering, how do they reply though? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Via e-mail --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::S**T! My e-mail must've delete it automaticly! btw, why don't you like the templates I added? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 1) Unlike most other users I don't see an "e-mail this user" button when I'm on your profile. So I can't mail you through Wikia. Maybe they also can't? 2) Yea about your templates. I'm not saying I don't like them. But they're against the rules. At first, a while ago, you started doing these templates (People of ...) through consensus, but iirc the result was "no" or "not yet". I guess you didn't like the result and now you've started doing things on your own again (just like with Liu Biao's forces). If you start doing something through consensus, stick with it and don't run out of it when you don't like the answer. That's just not correct imo. Also, the rules state that only the admin can edit or create templates. Templates are a part of the Wikia's look, which is determined by the admin. So what you did is against the rules. That's also why I removed it from the Guan Ping article. Next time, no matter how bad or good your templates are, they will be deleted. Simply because you're going against the rules. I will keep these though. They look better than the tables used in the forces articles. Hope this clears things up. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lady Guo Can you help me with this. What was the birthname of the Lady Guo? Yukimura Sanada 14:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see you're in discussion about this with Knightrez. Since he's on trial for adminship I'd like to see what he says before I give you the answer ;-) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Forum How can I activate forums? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :You deleted them. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Protection Why shouldn't the major articles be protected? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because the Yellow Turban Rebellion article still has a lot of opportunities of expansion ::Good point, what about the locked article, Bo Cai? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not locked --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, I only changed the move protection level, why should the article be moved? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC)--'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess that could be done, but I don't think there's any need for that tbh. I'm trying to admin this wiki by "assuming good faith". --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm with you, but when there is vandalism, protection is necessary and so far there hasn't been a single vandalized page even with this many visitors! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know, that's pretty cool. So I don't see the need to protect atm ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Checkmy wiki , the name has finally been changed to Autopedia! :-D --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :You just moved the mainpage. I still see automobile in your url --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :"What do you mean I moved?!? I'll type in SITENAME to proove to you! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, Wookieepedia's url is starwars. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Koei Wiki's url is Koei.wikia and not dynastywarriors.wikia. But whatever, if you like it like this, congratulations with your new name. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um, I just wanted the name changed not url. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, then congrats! --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Btw, I don't see a link to The Three Kingdoms Wiki on your main page... -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By the way your talking, are you in a poor mood today? and btw I'll try to insert a affliates thingy. :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually in a very good mood today --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Custom edit buttons Go to Autopedia page . You notice there is some custom edit buttons. I can create any custom buttons you want. They are quite relible. Just ask me what type you want, but there are a few I can't do though. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :My latest button called, Wikipedia link will be released. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You can do the four you have (redirect, strike, line, comment) if you wanna --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::References button is on my list to. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Help How do I change the background color of my contents? I can't seem to find it anywere in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Yukimura Sanada 12:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hm I don't know right away. But do you know which colour it is? It looks like DarkRed or Maroon now. If you open Monaco and then press Ctrl+F to open the search menu of your browser and enter DarkRed or Maroon perhaps you'll find it. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't find those colors tried to search for similiar colors but still couldn't fix it. Yukimura Sanada 12:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC)